Jordan Brill
Jordan Rhys Anthony Brill (born October 1, 1996) is a Welsh guitarist best known for his work with the band Messages From Manhattan. Born in Merthyr Tydfil, South Wales, and raised in Penrhiwceiber, South Wales, Brill became interested in music and politics while in high school. After his previous band "Guilty Pleasures" disbanded, Brill asked Ben Thomas to start a band and the two founded Messages From Manhattan along with Jordan Lee Waters. He is best known for his noisey and effects based guitar playing style, which incorporates feedback noise, an x/y synth, as well as heavy use of guitar effects. Musical influences Around 2011, Brill first started studying the guitar seriously and at age 15, Brill joined his first band; "Guilty Pleasures" as the lead guitarist. None of the songs written by "Guilty Pleasures" contained solos because he had only just learned how to play. He has said that he was profoundly influenced by Tom Morello, and Larry 'ler' La Londe in particular. This influence can be heard in the song "Length Isn't Everything" where his guitar solo sounds very synth like, similar to the style of Morello. At the time, Brill's musical tastes lay in the direction of hard rock and heavy metal, particularly Metallica and Avenged Sevenfold.Later, his musical style was greatly influenced by punk rock bands like Dead Kennedys amongst others. Recording career Messages From Manhattan (2012–2013; 2014-Present) Brill was impressed by Ben Thomas' lyric writing and stage precence and asked him to join his band. He also drafted drummer Jordan Lee Waters who he knew from his band "Guilty Pleasures". The band's lineup was completed when Brill convinced his school friend Corey Webber to play guitar, and a reply to an advert saw bassist Dan Richards join the band. After frequenting the Aberdare/Pontypridd pubs, MFM recorded their debut EP in 2013, which never had an official release. They are now currently planning an album containing the bands "new sound". In mid 2013 MFM decided that bassist Dan Richards shouldn't be in the band due to creative differences, and extensive drug abuse. The band continues with rhythm guitar player Corey Webber on bass. The drummer Jordan Lee Waters then left to join the band Dread Bolt, which left MFM drummer-less and had no choice but to split-up. After disbanding, Corey, Brill and Ben went on to form several side projects, this gave them a chance to try out several ideas and concepts to bring to MFM's future sound when it enevitably got back together. On August, 2014, Messages From Manhattan reunited at a gig they hosted in Clwb Y Bont. The performance was also the un-official release of their EP "The Occasional Subwoof" and announcement of new drummer Joel Morgan. The band has since been writing material for a new album entitled truth=lies, whilst gigging the local area. Appearances in films Brill played a part along with other MFM members Corey Webber and Ben Thomas in short film "The Chapel". Equipment Guitars Brill usually uses heavily modified guitars from various manufacturers. Live Guitars * Washburn, "Merfmer" - Brill's main guitar for standard tuning since the start of MFM. The original guitar was made by Washburn USA. It featured a Stratocaster style body with a Washburn neck, stock pickups, and a synchronised tremolo system. However, when he got the guitar he changed the the bridge pickup to a PRS USA Humbucker. Since then he has added stickers and random items found at gigs and band practices to the body and neck of his guitar most notably the body has had a stuffed monkey screwed to it and features the letters "MFM" in red and white across the body. * Stringbox TT-69, "Dave" - A white custom made Telecaster, made by Brill himself. It's his backup guitar for use in drop-D. The guitar has melted candle wax from a band practice in which the room they used had no lighting so the candles made do until they "pirate-tech'd" a lighting rig. and most notably the Batman Logo near the top of the guitar. * Jet Lag - Brill's main Drop-D guitar for live use. Bought by Brill because of the LEDs fitted into the inlays in the neck. It has a cream body, with white stickers and a silver scratchplate. The guitar only has 1 pickup which is a PRS USA Humbucker. The guitar has custom wiring so when Brill changes pickup to the non-existent neck pickup (replaced with a glow-in-the-dark dinosaur), the tone control gets turned to 0 giving him a neck pickup style tone. * Ibanez 7321 - Used on the recording for "Sparkleshark" because Brill prefered the sound of it on that track, now used for songs that are in Drop A tuning. * Stringbox OM-69 "Arriva" - A red start style guitar which has been completely covered in train tickets and also has the words "Ambition is critical" scribbled onto the sratchplate. * Stringbox "Guitar" - Made as a body double for his main Washburn guitar with different switching for more reliability. Studio Guitars * Fender Stratocaster, "Graham" - Made as a Special Run in the late 80s in Japan. It has a "Trans Amber" finish with a tortoise shell scratchplate. This the main guitar used in recording the band makes that need a "single-coil sound" * Faith Venus Acoustic "Hope" * Chapman Guitars ML-1 * Ibanez RGR321 "Lucinda" Effects and amplifiers ; Pedalboard * Boss GT-10 ; Amplification * Early 80s Marshall, that has no name (Marshall logo changed to "Marks") * Fender Mustang IV Discography Messages From Manhattan * The Occasional Subwoof EP (2013/2014) * Lies=Truth (TBA) United States Of Television * Hand (Unreleased) Category:Musicians Category:Guitarists